One Girls Destiny
by LittlexWing
Summary: Chapter 7 is up. The guardians of elements have finally awoken.. Joshua is in a coma like dream, as his past is being awakened in him by the Goddess of Venus, Solarin. His sister dies, what else will happen in the final chapter after this?
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning

Ash: I do not own golden sun but i do own the extra characters and the plot so enjoy and let me know why you like it on not thankyou for your time and in other chapters i will be giving special thanks to the reviwers so enjoy.

Alexis:she will update without the reviews as fast as she can.

Garet:what why doesn't she tell them she wants 5 reviews before she updates.

Mia:because she's not like you.

Sheba:oh and if you have requests for the story or the characters let her know she wants to please her reviewers.

Ivan:sheba's right if you have any requests let Ash know.

Isaac and Felix:The next chapter is called- The Voice of Mercury enjoy.

Jenna:on with the story already.

CHAPTER ONE: A new beginning

It has been 2 years since the lighthouses were lit and the heros are enjoying the peace that has finally come upon the world.But their peace was cut short for Alex, a very well known blue haird protector of Mercury's lighthouse, has returned to Mt Aleph to gain the rest of the golden sun from Isaac. Thinking they defeated him they went back to Vale.

19 years has passed since then.The hero's children have been chosen to save the world from Alex.

"Alexis now would you show us what you have learned with kraden."Mia said while sitting in a chair in the living room watching her daughter with eagar eyes.

"Well it's something I have been working on for a while now.But I haven't been able to do it."Alexis said staring at her mother from the middle of the room, she looked away from her mother's eyes in embarresement.

"Would you try showing me?" Mia asked

"I'll try." Alexis said and slowly closed her eyes, focusing on her psynergy and wispered."Tundra." she then opened her eyes to see a small glow of blue but soon faded and disappered after a few seconds.

"Okay so you can't cast it fully yet. Just work harder but don'tpush yourself to hard." Mia said getting up from her chair, tossing her long blue/teal hair over her shoulder and walking over to Alexis.

"I told you I can't do it.I'm such an embarresment to the mercury clan."Alexis shouted, feeling dissapointed she quickly turned around and headed running to the door.

"Alexis."Mia wispered, closing her eyes recapping what her daughter just said was not like her. Mia then opened her eyeswhen she heard Joshua's voice.

"what happened mom?" Joshua asked when he walked through the door, dusting the dirt out of his blonde hair after being knocked down to the ground by his sister when she ran out the door.

"She just said she was an embarresment to the Mercury clan." Mia said in a dissapointed tone as she shook her head looking at Joshua then over to her husband Isaac who was right behind his son.

"I'll go talk to her."Isaac said running his hand through his blonde hair letting out a sigh. He then turned around and walked out the door and headed towards Mt Aleph, having a gut feeling that Alexis headed in that direction.

(Mt Aleph)

"Why can't I do things right? Why do I have to be an such an embrassment to the Mercury Clan and the great healer hermes it's not fair why should i bother learning psynergy all i do is stuff up the attacks." Alexis weep in her hands not paying attention what lies ahead of her she once again bumping into a body. She turned around when she heard a 'THUD' to the ground and heard the person grunted and complained.

"Agh, geez I finally made it and then I get knocked down."

"Hey are you alright?" Alexis asked walking up closer to the person she accidently knocked over to see his dark blue with a bit of white ripped by the jagged rocks from the ground.

"Who are you and why do you care." Alex shouted in a cold tone looking up at the girl to see her in a blue dress that reminded him a certain healer he once fought. The more he looked at the girl's light blue hair with dark blue eyes made him wonder even more.

"My name's Alexis and I'm a Mercury Adept. I'm a not very good at attacks. But I'm great at healing." Alexis said looking down at him to see him covering his cuts on right arm with his left hand. Alexis then stepped closer to see more cuts and brusies on his right side from the big jagged rocks.

"The only Mercury Adepts besides me that I know of is Mia." Alex eyed Alexis after blowing his long bangs out of his face.

"You know my mother?" Alexis asked with a questioning look upon her face.

"Yeah, you can say that. But not under very good term between us. So you're her daughter." Alex grunted again as pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Wait I will heal you." Alexis said quickly not giving Alex argue back as she whispered. "Ply." A little fairy with a blue and purple dress appeared in front of Alex healing his cuts and brusies.

"So I see you put a lot of energy into your healing." Alex said stretched and checked out his right arm. He then pushed himself up off the ground onto his feet.

"Thank you but what's your name?" Alexis asked him.

"Alex." He replied and started walking away but stopped after he heard Alexis called out to him.

"Will you teach me to fight please?" Alexis asked looking into his aqua blue eyes when turned around to face her.

"Why would you want to learn to fight for anyway?"Alex asked letting his couriosity get the best of him.

"Because all of my attacks don't turn out the way I hope. And then out of frustion I told my mother that I'm an embarresment to the Mercury Clan." Alex said as she starting to cry.

"Do you really think that your an embarresment?" Alex asked walking over to her.

"Yes I do think that." Alexis said wiping away her tears, looking up at Alex to see a grin on his face.

"Alright, I will teach you but you will owe me a favor though."

"Alexis think about what your doing." Mercury Dinjin said appearing on her shoulder.

"Dew I know what I'm doing. If you don't trust me then go home to my mother." Alexis said looking at Dew.

"I will go with you because you're my friend." Dew said.

"Thank you Dew." Alexis then turned to face Alex. "Alex I do accept the terms of owing you a favor." Alexis said as she started to walk to over to him. But unexpectly she heard her father's and brother's voices as she turned around to see the both of them running towards her and Alex.

"Alex you better not have hurt my daughter!" Isaac shouted, unshething his arctic blade and stood in a stance ready to attack. He gave Alex a glare as he watched Joshua being pushed back by Alex when his son got near Alexis. "Joshua go and get the others." Isaac yelled out towards his son, receiving a nodded from him and running back down to Vale. Isaac then charged towards Alex with his arctic blade.

Alexis seeing her dad charging at Alex, she quickly ran over to Alex. "Alex we should go before the others come."

"You're right Alexis let's get going." Alex placed his arm around her sholders and teleported.

"Damn Alexis why would you go with him!" Shouted Isaac just as the others got there.

"Isaac where's Alexis?" Mia asked looking at him while catching her breathe as the others did the same around her.

"I'm sorry, Alex took her with him." Isaac walked over to Mia as he saw the tears coming down her face as she cried out loud.

"No Alexis why? Why would this happen."

"Don't worry, I'll find her and kill Alex if he lays one hand on her. I swear to venus that i will kill him." Joshua said in rage, punching the tree near by over and over until Serenity grabbed his hand.

"It's not doing you much good to do that and besides Alexis has Dew with her right." Serenity tried to comfort Joshua by letting out a small smile.

"Yeah but I should have been there. I should have saved her." Joshua said quietly as he suddenly hugged Serenity and then letting go. Before Serenity turned around Jousha saw how bright pink she turned. He couldn't help but to smile as he then turned around when he heard Riku's voice and felt a pat on his back.

"Don't worry Josh we will save her."

"I just hope she's okay." Tori and Mina holding each other crying when they heard what happened.

"Well let's go save my sister then. What are we waiting for?" Joshua shouted at the group. He then turned around to face Serenity and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush.

After hearing the encourgement from Joshua, everyone regrouped and went back down to Vale to prepare themselves with a plan (if you want you can list 'weapons,potions, etc') to save Alexis and battle against Alex if needed.

(Mercury Lighthouse)

"Alex how did you make that barrier." Alexis asked out loud, looking at the sphere of swirling blue and white in the Mercury Beacon.

"It's something I have with half the golden sun." Alex replied.

"Well I guess if I were you, I would want power too." Alexis blurted out still looking at the beacon.

"What would you do with it then?" Alex asked looking away from her to the beacon.

"I would use it to rid the world of usless emotions and slave the adepts." Alexis said in a cold tone along with a cold icy stare that caught Alex off gaurd but somewhat impressed when he looked straight back at her as he spoke up.

"Really? I never known someone with the same type of goal as me."

"Just because I'm the daughter of Issac and Mia You really think you know what my intensions are? You'll be surprise." Alexis said crossed her arms as she turned to face him with a curl at the corner of her lips.

"I guess you're right about being surprised but why would you want to rid the world of emotions though?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, meeting her gaze.

"They just get in the way. And without emotions, the world would be mine." Alexis let out an evil smirk and caught another surprised look upon Alex's face as he asked another question.

"And why would you slave the adepts?"

"I could get them to do my bidding to kill each other I guess." Alexis replied as she then leaned her whole back and one foot against the wall. She crossed arms letting out a sigh as she turned her head slightly over at Alex's direction.

"Your evil it's like you have two sides, one good and the other bad." Alex stated out loud.

"No i'm not fully evil yet. For me to become fully evil I have to kill someone I love and hold so dear." Alexis looked away as she leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

"And who would that be?" Alex asked being curious.

"My brother joshua of course." Alexis answered as she opened her eyes, looking over in the direction of Vale.

"Well when will I see the good Alexis?" Alex asked as he closely kept an eye on her with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably starting in the morning and all day." Alexis said with a casual shrug.

"Well get some rest." Alex said as he started walking to the other side of the beacon as he saw out the corner of his eyes Alexis pushing herself off the wall and followed right behind him. He then showed her to her sleeping bag which was dark blue with a moon hitting the dark ocean waters to sleep in for the night.

"Fine don't expect the good Alexis to trust you." Alexis said in a mocking tone and went to sleep in her sleeping bag.

"Don't worry once you learn of my plan to get the other half of the golden sun, you will be mine." Alex thought to himself as he smirked and soon fell asleep in his sleeping bag but was just a light blue sleeping bag

---Next Morning---

Alexis suddenly woke up thinking that she's in her room as she sat up as a yawn escape. Not moments later she soon realize she was in a place she didn't recongized. "Huh where am I? Gawd what mess has my evil half got me into this time." Alexis shook her head in disapprove of her other half as she then decided to get up to look around some more. Alexis stopped in her track when Dew popped up.

"You really ought to control that evil half of yours." Dew said.

"Dew, do you know where we are?" Alexis asked as she looked at the dinjin.

"Two words. Mercury Lighthouse." Dew said flat out to the point.

"What your kidding me! How did we get here? Alexis asked out loud with a surprised look upon her face towards the Dew as she looked over to a figure that entered her room. After staring at the guy with long blue hair she soon came to realized who the person was. She watched the figure close as he walked towards her causing her to walk along the wall that ended her by the door. "I can answer that." was all she heard from his mouth as she spoke up. "And you would be Alex the one my parents have told me about." Alexis not realizing that she was walking backwards out the door until she fell off the edge.

"Great there goes Alexis." Alex thought to himself as he walked out of the room looking over the edge. He let out a scarstic smile when he heard Alexis in a calm voice.

"Umm if it's not too much of a trouble, could you help me up please?" Alexis looking up at Alex, holding onto the side waiting for him to reply back or so something.

"Hold on." Alex said grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her up hard to the point she fell into his arms.

"Thanks for saving me, but now I don't think you are evil my parents told me. The truth your kind not evil." Alexis said quietly, pulling away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well if I lost you I wouldn't be able to teach you would I?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Your Right." Alexis smiling sweetly towards Alex.

"Okay let's see your having trouble with tundra correct?" Alex said

"Yeah that's right."Alexis said nodding at him.

"Let me see what you got." Alex said as he waited for Alexis to cast her spell.

"Alright." Alexis focus and whispered "Tundra." It worked once again seeing a little bit of blue but soon faded away as it was summoned.

"Well look's like your not surposed to learn that attack." Alex pointed out and sat down.

"What do you mean.?" Alexis asked all confused.

"The water adepts learn certain water abilitys like your mother can learn tundra and piers can learn glacier. So you must be able to learn glacier and not tundra." Alex explained to her as he walked over to her.


	2. Chapter 2 the voice of mercury

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own golden sun but I do own the extra characters and the plot so enjoy and let me know why you like it on not thank you for your time and in other chapters I will be giving special thanks to the reviewers so enjoy.

Alexis: she will update without the reviews as fast as she can.

Garet: what why doesn't she tell them she wants 5 reviews before she updates.

Mia: because she's not like you.

Sheba: oh and if you have requests for the story or the characters let her know she wants to please her reviewers.

Ivan: Sheba's right if you have any requests let Ash know.

Isaac and Felix: The next chapter is called- Alex's Memories.

Jenna: on with the story already.

Re-cap of last time:

"Let me see what you got." Alex said as he waited for Alexis to cast her spell.

"Alright." Alexis focus and whispered "Tundra." It worked once again seeing a little bit of blue but soon faded away as it was summoned.

"Well look's like you're not supposed to learn that attack." Alex pointed out and sat down.

"What do you mean.?" Alexis asked all confused.

"The water adepts learn certain water abilities like your mother can learn tundra and piers can learn glacier. So you must be able to learn glacier and not tundra." Alex explained to her as he walked over to her.

CHAPTER TWO: The Voice of Mercury

Alex sits down beside Alexis to try to explain why she can't learn certain attacks.

"So what you mean is that I can learn Glacier, but not Tundra?" Alexis asked looking at him, as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"That's exactly what I mean." Alex said as he looked at her beauty while blowing his bangs out of his aqua marine eyes

"Can you explain why?" Alexis Asked as she layer down on her back, as her Dark blue eye's were fixed on the Blue sky above

"Well like I said there are different types of water adepts some can learn Tundra and others can learn Glacier there's not really an

Explanation for it." Alex said, as he also laid on his back beside her but he wasn't looking at the Sky but at her.

"So can we start training now please?" Alexis asked as she sat up, her metallic blue hair fell from its low pony tail a little smile graced her face as she picked up her Hair tie and held it in her hand

"Alright are you familiar with a sword or a staff?" Alex asked looking at the little town below them called Emil, He smirked to think he was going to get the rest of the Golden sun with her help he began wondering what he real intentions were towards this girl

"A sword, why." Alexis said As she tied up her hair in a high pony tail and moved her head from side to side, her metallic blue hair swayed from side to side, she got to her feet she saw how high they were and to think she just escaped death not to long ago which made her shiver at the very thought.

"Well you're different from your mother then." Alex said as he sat up, looking into her Deep blue eye's he began to question himself and all that he wanted in the world, then he thought of a good idea and then ran his hand through his long Light blue hair, and gives a small sigh, he has begun to fall in love with her all he wanted was to get the other half of the golden sun her father possessed, but now, it is different he has started to have feelings for the daughter of Isaac and Mia, he thought that he would never fall in love with the enemy's Daughter and he mentally hit himself, but then again she is different to Isaac and Mia, He smiled at that part of the thought, until he noticed her looking at him, he pushed all of those thought's out of his head.

"So why should I follow in my mothers foot steps in weapons then?" Alexis asked as she dusted off the wrinkles in her dress before turning to mercury beacon, Her Dark blue eye's traced the smooth surface of the Mercury beacon that was lit more then 20 years ago by her Mother, Father and friends

"I just thought that you would choose a staff, because I use a sword called the water's blade." Alex said As he stood up next to her he began to wonder what her real reason was for coming with him was.

"Great you can teach me then I don't know how to handle a weapon." Alexis said as she moved her light blue fringe out of her eye's and smiled and thought "_am I really ready to fight, of course I am, my parents were the same age as me when they lit the lighthouses, so I am ready."_ she stood there.

"Alright I will give you the mercury's blade." Alex said as he made two swords appear in his hands. One the water's blade, Looks like the water's surface but has a deadly attack known as Water's fury. Two the Mercury's blade, It looks like the Mercury beacon and its attack is called the wrath of Mercury a powerful attack that strike's with the Pure essence of Mercury.

"Mercury's blade I thought it was only a legend." Alexis said as she stared at the Sword in Awe, She couldn't believe it, she was about to hold one of the most powerful weapons that Solious had forged for the Guardians of the lighthouses.

"Well it is a legendary blade; there are five one for each element except Jupiter there's two." Alex said as he handed her the mercury's blade he then Smirked thinking "_she doesn't even know how to handle a weapon; this is going to be interesting."_

"It looks like the mercury beacon." Alexis said as she took the sword into her hands, she ran her finger across the smooth surface of the sword; a smile graced her angelic features.

"That's because when the lighthouses were lit the five legendary blades appeared from the beacons." Alex said as he held his water's blade in his right hand, he ran his left hand through his hair giving out a sigh of stress before getting ready to train her.

"_Awaken angel of mercury."_ was what the soft voice said to Alexis

"Huh?"Alexis said, She felt a pulse of the blade's power so she looked down to the blade she was holding in her hands, the blade was glowing a soft blue before fading, she looked over to Alex, her eye's held some fear.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked in a cold tone that made Alexis cringe in fear

"I thought I heard the blade talk to me." Alexis said as she looked over to Mercury's beacon after glancing back at him her light blue hair was like her mothers but a lighter blue was swaying in the wind

"Well I couldn't hear anything." Alex said he sounded annoyed he noticed how she flinched at his words how he wished that he could just drop his sword and run over and hold her tight safely in his arms

"Sorry if I annoyed you." Alexis said in a small voice just above a whisper she lowered her gaze to the ground away from his she thought "_maybe he's right, maybe I was only hearing things."_ her thoughts were interrupted by Alex.

"Let's start then and you will get hurt a bit so I hope you can hold your own." Alex said as he smirked at her thinking "_there is no way she will be able to lay one scratch or cut on me._"

"Sure, let's start then." Alexis said as she redyed her sword and charged at him, all you could hear was the sound of the two metal swords clashing together, she got a few scratches and cuts while she couldn't land a hit on him she was thinking on how to get him then it hit her by making him think she was going to attack with Synergy but at the last moment attack him with her sword.

"Ready to give up then." Alex said and he dodged another one of her attacks and countered it by cutting her arm.

"Never, I will not give up." Alexis shouted as she turned around and attacked herself him in the leg, but it wasn't as deep as the ones he had done to her, it was a weak attack.

"Good your getting better at this." Alex said as he sat down on the ground motioning to Alexis that the lesson was over.

"Thanks and your fast." Alexis said as she fell to he knees in pain from all the cuts she received from training with the blue haired mercury adept

"What did you expect?" Alex said as he laid his sword down next to him looking into her Dark blue eyes

"Well I guess you would be fast if you faced my parents and their friends." Alexis said as she castled ply on Alex before herself, she turned away from his Aqua marine eye's to the swirling colours of blue and white on the mercury beacon which seemed peaceful, soothing to her, she gave out a soft sigh

"Well it was Satrous, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst that faced your parents and their friends." Alex said as he looked at his elements beacon

"Well they sound like they were stupid to take on my parents and their friends." Alexis said as she turned away form mercury beacon to the blue haired adept he looked breath taking, so handsome she thought "_no I can't be getting a crush on Alex can I, I am, I'm starting to understand why he does the things he does."_ she smiled at him.

"Well they did light two lighthouse beacons." Alex said as he turned away from mercury beacon to look into her dark blue eye's as he smiled back at her thinking "_I'm gaining her trust so easy, soon I will have the golden sun and her to taunt them with I will show them that Alexis will do everything I say crush they're spirits I will get my revenge" _

"Yeah but out of all of them your the strongest." Alexis said as she pulled her legs to her chest hugging them tight leaning her chin on the top of her knees.

"Maybe so but they were nothing but pawns for me to get unlimited power, but the wise one cheated me out of It." Alex said in an annoyed voice his eyes narrowed as he said the wise one's name

"So am I just a pawn as well then?" Alexis asked as tears started to fall down her soft pale ivory cheeks she was thinking "_I knew this was too good to be true, he was only using me as a pawn in his little game, god how can I be so stupid."_

"No your not a pawn like them your something more special to me." Alex said as he put one of his hands on her back she looked up at him and hugged him tight crying into his chest saying "how can I believe your not just saying that to make me stop crying." he smiled sadly saying " Alexis I can't lie to you even if I wanted too and don't forget I let you come with me would I."

"Thankyou Alex for letting me come with you." Alexis said as she buried her face in his clothes, her tears stopped, she inhaled his scent of ocean mist she let out a very soft sigh of pure happiness she thought "_being here in his arms is very soothing, and his scent is pure bliss."_

"I could never leave you alone for your a mercury clan member as well are you not." Alex said one hand was stroking her long beautiful light blue hair and the other hand was around her waist.

"Yes and I'm proud to be one as well." Alexis said as she closed her dark blue eye's and started to be lulled off to sleep by his scent of ocean mist still holding onto him as she fell asleep her breathing became soft

"Alexis you will be the key to getting the other half of the golden sun off your father." Alex said as he listened to her soft breathing which also lulled him to sleep.

(Alexis's dream)

"Where am I?" Alexis said as her dark blue eye's looked around at the scenery which was the first time she had seen it but it some how felt familiar to her like she's been there before

_"Alexis I have waited for you for a very long time."_ A voice said

"What do you mean, who are you." Alexis said as she watched a girl about her age appear in front of her with Dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Alexis knew straight away that this girl was of the mercury clan for she wore the mercury adept's clothes, a light blue healers dress with a cape that had the mercury sign on it, similar to that she was wearing.

"_I am the goddess of mercury, and what I mean is your the angel of mercury the protector this was fate that you meet Alex."_ The Goddess of Mercury said as she sat down on the ice gardens bench motioning for Alexis to sit next to her.

"You're the voice that I heard from the mercury blade, aren't you." Alexis said as she sat down next to the Mercury goddess then started to play with her sleeve making it obvious that she was nervous

"_Yes I am, but only you can hear me."_ The Goddess of Mercury said as a little robin landed in her hands making the mercury goddess smile

"Why do I have to be the protector of the Mercury clan and lighthouse?" Alexis asked lowering her dark blue eye's to the robin that was in the mercury goddesses hands

"_You're a brave person and the other elements agree with me to make you the protector."_ The Goddess of Mercury said as she raised her hands making the little robin take flight into the sky she placed her hand on Alexis's back.

"But why me, why can't my mother be the protector she's good at everything else." Alexis said as she tried her best to stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks

"_Because your mother is the one that was supposed to give birth to you, to protect the mercury clan and lighthouse."_ The Goddess of Mercury said as she pulled the girl into an embrace and started to stroke her long light blue hair.

"Alright I...I will become the protector." Alexis said as she let her tears flow freely, but instead of the tears hitting the floor the started to circle around her making wings appear on her back made out of her tears and water her dark blue eye's got silver specks and her light blue hair got two silver streaks, and the last thing she got was a long silver and blue dress the whole dress was blue with a silver trim.

"_Of course, you will be safe for the power of mercury will protect you."_ the goddess of Mercury said before fading away in a soft blue and white light

"Thankyou I will protect the lighthouse and mercury clan members." Alexis said before falling unconscious on the ice bench.

(End dream)

(Isaac's house)

Laying on his sister's bed, Joshua thought "_I wonder if my sister's okay_." while recapping what his parents said

(Earlier that day)

"No, I will not permit you to go, Alex is to powerful." Mia said as she looked at Joshua with her eye's full of tears

"But, dad please tell mom that I can go." Joshua begging his father for help and his aqua eye's pleading with his mothers

"No, sorry son but your mother's right, he has half of the golden sun so even if we let you would surely die." Isaac said placing one hand on his wife's shoulder as the other went through his golden blonde hair.

"But, I can save my sister at least." Joshua Asked pleading with both his parents, tears falling down his cheeks

"No, end of discussion now go to your room." Mia said as she lowered her head her teal hair falling in front of her eyes, Joshua run off to his sisters' room

"Don't worry Mia you know that he loves his sister more than anything." Isaac said as he pulled Mia into an embrace stroking her long teal hair

"I know, but I never knew that he loved her more than his own life." Mia said as she cried into Isaac's chest

(Back in Alexis's room)

"Why Alexis, why did he have to take you, damn it I will save you." Joshua shouted as he balled his hands into fists and punched the wall crying he thought "_why Alexis, why take Alexis away from me she doesn't deserve such pain and suffering."_ he fell back onto the bed and grabbed Alexis's pink teddy bear holding it close he still didn't understand why Alex took Alexis he wiped his tears away and smiled as he remembered something when they were little.

(Flash back)

_They were running around in the forest Alexis was 9 and Joshua was 10 Alexis yelled "I bet you can't catch me big brother." she ran off further into the forest, Joshua was laughing and shouted back "yes I can Alexis." he ran just a bit faster just to catch up to her he heard a scream for help coming from his sister he saw a monster attacking her he yelled out "hey you stupid monster leave my little sister alone." and for some reason his anger towards the monster triggered the plants to grow vines and trap the monster, Joshua's eye's turned gold and in an angelic voice he said "Quake." the monster was hurt Alexis looked at him with amazement, but then noticed that it wasn't her big brother fighting she got up slowly and started to walk closer to her big brother she asked "big brother are you okay?" he looked at her he wasn't the same person she knew but he nodded and said "I am fine." she ran up and hugged him crying he looked at her and smiled slowly hugging her back "big brother I was so scared, I thought I was going to die." he shook his head and told her "Alexis, I will always protect you no matter what, I promise." she nodded and smiled happily._

(End Flash back)

"Joshua, your friends are here." Mia said as she walked into Alexis's room, her long blue teal hair was in two high pony tails on each side she looked like she was 17 again and she was wearing her old healers dress.

"Yeah, thanks mum." Joshua said as he noticed a picture of him and his sister at the beach a few weeks ago sitting on the side table he thought "_I will get you back Alexis, that I promise."_ he got up from the bed and walked down stairs.

(Lounge room)

"So did your parents say no too?" Serenity asked as she flipped some of her dark red hair out of her light red eyes

"Yeah they did, do they expect me to sit by and let my sister be tortured or killed." Joshua said as he sat down giving out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his golden blonde hair looking at serenity

"Well I heard from kraden that Alex is strong." Veronica said in a quiet voice as she kept reading her book, her golden brown hair was in a low pony tail like Felix's and has the same type of clothes as he did when he was younger on. (A/N: I'm so sorry I can't really describe Felix's clothes I just couldn't put it in words so yeah, sorry again.)

"Yeah I heard that he uses people to get what he wants." Riku said as he picked up his glass of water and took a sip from it his metallic blue hair was down like piers and was wearing the same type of clothing as piers did when he was younger. (A/N: I'm so sorry I can't really describe piers clothes I just couldn't put it in words so yeah, sorry again.)

"But if he was to want something from Alexis he wouldn't hurt her, would he?" Mina asked as she looked at the others her hair was like Sheba's and her eye's were Violet like her father's she wore the same thing as her mother did a white dress with a light and dark gold trim with a red sash around her waist and her purple cape she was holding onto her mother's meditation rod she looked just like her mother when she was younger except her eye's are Violet and not emerald green, her eye's held within them a sense of determination to save Alexis and hoping she was right about Alex not hurting Alexis cause of something he wanted from her.

"_Your right Mina, he does want something from Alexis."_ a voice

_"_Ahhh, what's that." Tori shouted as he fell backwards off his chair, his blonde hair covering his emerald green eye's that were like his mother's his hair was set like there father's and he wore the same thing his father did when his was younger marron pants, with a purple long sleeved top with a yellow belt, and a green shirt cape that has a gold trim. and a yellow pattern in the middle and held within his eyes was a carefree spirit free like the wind, everyone looked at him and started laughing until the voice spoke again.

"_Well I can see that your parents have all said no." _the voice said again

"Wise One, it's you." veronica said in a soft voice as she put her book down and looked up at the appearing rock guardian.

"_Yes I'm the Wise One, well last time I cheeked I was." _The Wise One said as the kids sweat dropped at his joke Joshua was the first to recover from the bad joke the wise one made

_"_Just one sec, mum, dad The Wise Ones here." Joshua Shouted out which made all the parents rush out of the dining room to the lounge room the parents looked at the wise one floating above them.

"Wise One, long time no see, so I suppose your here to tell us to let the kids go?" Isaac asked looking at the floating rock he once met 20 years ago that gave him a journey of stopping the lighthouses from being lit as he ran his right hand through his golden blonde hair and smiled at what he knew the wise one would say.

"_Yes, they must go to Alexis, angel of Mercury." _The Wise One said as he looked at their shocked faces seeing Mia recover first was no surprise to him in her eye's he saw fear for her daughter

"What, you mean my daughter?" Mia asked as she was the first to recover this time she looked at him with worried eyes her knees fell a bit weak, she collapsed to her knees, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her sweet innocent little girl is the protector of the lighthouse and it's fellow clan members, she thought "_why, why would a dangerous job be given to my daughter, she doesn't even know how to fight and she's given a task like this."_ her teal blue bangs fell over her eyes, she was silently praying to mercury for Alexis to be safe.

"_Yes I do mean your daughter, she is the protector of the mercury clan and lighthouse." _The Wise One said as he saw the goddess of Mercury appear and disappear

"I guess we have no choice." Jenna said as she turned from the parents to the kids as she ran her fingers through her dark red hair and gave a smile

"If you don't mind us asking who holds the other half of the golden sun then?" Isaac asked as he looked away from the kids to the wise one

"_Joshua has the other half of the golden sun."_ The Wise One said as he closed his eye

"But how did I get it though?" Joshua asked looking confused

"_from your father, when you were born the power was given to you."_ The Wise One said

"Okay, I'm not going to wait, I'm going now." Joshua said as he ran to the door his gold scarf swaying behind him as he ran

"Hey Joshua, shouldn't we ask The Wise One where Alexis is being held." Serenity said as she looked at him with her light red eyes

"Oh yeah, Wise One where is Alexis being held?" Joshua asked feeling kinda silly for not asking earlier

"_She is being held at mercury lighthouse."_ The Wise One said as he faded away

"That's near Imil where I used to live, I hope Megan and Justin are okay I haven't seen them for a long time now." Mia said in a soft voice as some of her teal blue hair in front of her eyes she gracefully moved her hair out of her aqua blue eyes

"We will save Alexis." Riku said as he placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder, as his gold with silver specked eyes looked into Joshua's aqua blue one's

"Yeah we leave tomorrow after we pack." Joshua said as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair letting a smile

"Great, see ya tomorrow then." Riku, Serenity, Veronica, Kari, Tori, and Mina said as they all walked home and started packing for their big adventure to save Alexis.

"I promise I will bring her back safely." Joshua said as he went to his little sister's room and fell asleep on her bed holding her favourite teddy bear.


	3. Chapter 3 memories

One girls destiny

chapter 3: memories (yes i changed the chapter's name)

Alexis sat their in Alex's lap, while Alex played around with her long metallic blue hair, she let out a sigh of pure happiness, but something inside her said not to trust Alex, but she chose to ignore it she asked "Alex, would you tell me about your past?"

He looked at her, her eyes held nothing but kindness, love, and compassion, he also saw another emotion, but it was gone in a blink of an eye, he smiled and nodded and started telling her the story of his past.

_22 years ago..._

_Alex was learning ply from Mia. he called out "PLY!" a little fairy started to appear, when she saw Alex, she faded away, Alex fell to his knees, and whispered "Why, why does that fairy dissappear when she see's me?" mia walked over and knelt down in front of him smiling "Alex, don't worry, you will get better at this is no time, don't loose faith in mercury, cause she shines upon you each and everyday." she hugged him tightly, he hugged back, and smiled, and then started to stroke Mia's long teal blue hair, her breathing became soft, meaning she fell asleep, he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed, he covered her with a blanket, and quietly walked out._

_He walked into the library, and started reading some old scrolls, he then found out about Solious, Almarian, and about the golden sun, and how powerful it was, he thought "I must have the golden sun, no matter the cost." _

_3 months later..._

_Alex called out "PLY!!!" the fairy appeared, but this time she stayed to hear his request, he asked her nicely "Little fairy, please heal these travellers." pointing to the blue man with blue hair, and a pink woman with yellow hair, the fairy nodded and healed the travellers, of course Alex had his arm wounded from fighting the mauler that attacked these two proxians (is that even a word?) the little fairy looked at his arm and pointed to it bleeding heavily, but he shook his head saying in a soft voice "No little fairy, it's only a little scratch, no need to worry." the little fairy crossed her arms, meaning she wouldn't leave until he was healed, he laughed light heartedly before tossing the blue haired man over his shoulder, he picked the pink woman up bridal style, before walking back to Imil, his blood littering the ground._

_He walked into the INN and paid them money for the travellers to stay, he layed the pink woman down first, he walked to the other bed and layed the blue man down, covering them both up with the blankets, he started to walk down the stairs, blood littering the floor, half way down the stairs he fainted, he fell down the stairs and landed at the INN keeper's wife's feet, she let out a scream of horror as a helpless Alex lay on the floor bleeding badly, the INN keeper ran over to his wife "Whats wrong?" he asked not noticing Alex bleeding to death on the floor, his wife said "It's Alex, he's badly hurt, quick we must get Mia." he nodded and picked Alex up, took him up stairs and layed him down on a bed._

_A few hours later Alex woke up to notice his clothes missing, and a well known blue haired mercury adept by his side, her eyes full of worry, he said in a soft voice "Mi... Mia.." she held his hand tightly saying "Alex, i was so afraid i lost you." she hugged him tightly crying, his eyes softened, as she fell asleep due to the amount of power she used, he laid her down and packed all he needed, and left._

Alex then finished telling her about the lighthouses and how he had killed Babi, and gained half of the golden sun, her face held sorrow for the hardships he had faced.

Alexis said is a soft voice "So you were an out cast like i am now?" he nodded holding her close, he thought "_This is easy, like shooting fish in a barrel."_ he smiled at her softly he said "Mia hates me now, because i betrayed her."

Alexis placed her small hand on his cheek saying "Don't worry Alex i'm always here for you." she slowly placed her lips on his, his eyes went wide in shock, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Alex had a choice, he could push her off, or stay there and kiss back, he chose the first one, he pushed her off saying "What the hell, what do you think you were doing you little brat?"

Alexis looked at him with hurt in her eyes, she got up and ran out of mercury lighthouse to Imil. She ran into the Inn and said "Someone please help me, a guy named Alex took me from my home in Vale."

A young boy, around 17 to 18 walked up to her and said "Vale?" This took Alexis by surprise she nodded saying "I need to get home, Alex took me from there, but i didn't mean to go with him without a fight."

The boy said "Hey calm down, it's a good thing you didn't fight Alex, you could have been seriously hurt." she looked at him, she noticed he had Blue hair and golden coloured eyes, he had a bandana around his forehead, he was wearing a dark blue vest, and a pair of light blue pants, he was wearing a pair of sturdy dark navy blue boots, and a red ribbon tied to his wrist.

Alexis asked "Who are you?" the guy laughed saying "My names Piers, you must be little Alexis, Mia and Isaac's daughter." she nodded but when little reached her ears, she narrowed her eyes at him saying "Hey!!! I'm not little, at least i'm not as old as you grandpa." she smirked, and flipped some of her blue hair over her shoulder.

Piers pouted saying "I'm not old, i'm 240, thats not very old." Alexis blinked as she realized her mistake, she remembered what Kraden said about lemurans being able to live longer then anyone else, she sighed in defeat.

"So when are we going back to Vale?" Alexis asked, as she tied her mettalic blue hair up in a pony tail. Piers looked her up and down saying "We're not leaving until we get you some armour, and sutible clothes for fighting." They both walked out and to the armour shop.

They walked in Piers said he would pay for it, she picked out some Adepts clothes and a pale blue healers dress, and a pair of stirdy navy blue boot's, almost like her mothers, but she had dark navy blue gloves on.

The owner said "That will be 2500 coins." Piers nodded and handed him the money, and walked out with Alexis, he had sent shade out ahead of him to let Isaac and the others know Alexis was safe, he wondered, was Alexis really kidnapped by Alex, or did she go with him willingly, they were just at the town entrance when an angry certain blue-haired adept teleported in front of them, looking most displeased, his aqua marine eyes drifted from Piers to Alexis.

He whispered to Alexis "Your not getting away that easily Alexis..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ash: Hey everyone, sorry about this update being late, i couldn't think of what to write, and i'm sorry Joshua and the others didn't get an appearance, and i know i'm mean about doing a cliffhanger, you all probably know this water adept, and so on, i'll try to update more for you, it's hard with this fanfic, my pokemon one is easy to write for since i had it all planned out, but this one, no i didn't, and well i was suffering pain, a lot of it, have you ever had a lil sister drop a brick on ur toe and break your toe, and give you 5 black eyes, bites kicks hits and punches, and hits or thorws things at ya with anything she can grab her hands on -sighs sadly- i've even thought about killing myself, but then who would give you all these new updates when their done, plus its the cowards way out, if any of ya have any tips on how to handle a 9 year old sister, please email me... Thanks so much everyone... the emails in my profile.

Alexis: We wanna thank 'The final One' he is truely one great guy, thanks for reviewing everyone, if you didn't and too lazy to sign in, the author enabled the unkown person reviewer, so you can review and tell us what ya thought.

Ash: -singing along with a song- Moshimo hitotsu dake, tatta hitotsu dake, kanaerareru nara, nani wo inoru kana... -stops- oh we still on Alexis?

Alexis: Yes Ashy, we're still on -starts filing her nails-

Ash: -blushes- ok, sorry again ok people, oh and that song is called "Sotsugyou" from inuyasha, it is so lovely, here i think you can still get it on here they have other ones as well, another fave of mine is four seasons, from inuyasha the 3rd movie, sesshy and yasha working together -gasps- hell has frozen over... ok see ya all later... byeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own golden sun but I do own the extra characters and the plot so enjoy and let me know why you like it on not thank you for your time and in other chapters I will be giving special thanks to the reviewers so enjoy.

_Re-cap:_

_"I promise I will bring her back safely." Joshua said as he went to his little sister's room and fell asleep on her bed holding her favourite teddy bear._

Chapter 4: Birthday wishes

(morning..)

Joshua woke up due to the sunrising, he groaned as he realised what time it was, he got up and walked down stairs where he saw his mother and father talking to a blue dinjin.

Mia cried out in pure happiness asking "Is this true Spring? is Alexis really with Piers? is she really safe?." she held onto her husband's arm tightly.

Spring drand some of the water Mia had set out for him before answering "Yes it is true Mia, yes Alexis is with Piers, and yes Alexis is safe with Piers, as far as i know."

Joshua walked closer, his blonde hair a mess from sleeping, he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before asking "Mother, when will the others be here? we really have to start moving to get to Imil fast."

Isaac smiled softly saying "They will be here shortly, theres a little gift for you from me and your mother, wear it proudly, for you shall become the new saviour of weyard."

Joshua nodded and walked back upstairs, he looked on his bed and saw a pair of blue pants, a long sleeved blue top with red and yellow on the front, a pair of stirdy leather gloves, and a pair of leather combat boots, and there was a golden coloured scalf there with it, knitted with love, he saw some catch beads and smiled and said out loudly to himself "Grandma, even though you and grandpa are gone, you still look after me, thank you for the catch beads." she put the clothes on and put the catch beads in his pocket, before walking down stairs.

Serenity was wearing her mothers old outfit, she didn't look very happy about it though, she said "Hey joshua, you look cute in that outfit, Kari got stuck with dad's outfit, so she refused to come out of her room."

Riku was wearing what Piers was wearing when he was a kid, he said "I'll be able to see dad again, i wondered where he got to, but daddy here wouldn't tell me anything about it though, he told Veronica a lot about Alex, so we should becareful."

Veronica was leaning against the wall away from everyone, she was wearing the same as felix did when he was younger, which was a pair of green cargo pants, a green shirt, a green cape, with a blue scalf, and a pair of leather boots and gloves, jenna had said it was a fashion disaister, she just nodded her head, staying quiet as a mouse.

Mina was wearing a white dress with a gold trimming on the edge, it had a marron sash around the waist, stirdy brown boots, she had a leather circlet around her wrist, and had a purple scalf around her neck, she said "I have the blood of a jupiterian in my veins, i am free like the wind, nothing will beat us."

Tori was wearing marron cargo pants, and a long sleeved purple shirt, he also had a gree short sleeved top over the purple one, he was wearing brown stirdy boots as well, he had a creamy coloured sash around his waist, he then said "I agree with Mina, nothing shall stand in our way, we are free like the wind, we shall make sure to fight with all out Jupiterian might, thats what our ansestors the Anemos would do."

Joshua smiled and nodded, saying "The blood of a Venus adept runs through my veins, i refuse to give up, no matter what, i will make Alex pay for taking my sister, that i promise."

Serenity nodded, her light red eyes were fixed on Joshua, she smiled saying "I have the blood of a Mars adept in my veins, i am proud of it, just like Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst, it's alex's fault they are dead, so i shall have my revenge on that waters adept for hurting them."

Veronica spoke up, her hazel eyes closed, she said out loudly for them all to heard "I have the blood of a venus adept in my veins as well so i shall not leave my friends, Alex shall pay for taking Alexis."

Riku was the last one to speak, he looked at them all and nodded "I have the blood of a Mercurian in my veains and i am proud of it, i shall bring down the traitor, as a mercury adept, it is my place to wipe his dishonour from the mercury clan."

Kari ran in and fell to her knee's breathing hard, she was wearing garets clothes from when he was a kid, she said out in between breaths "I'm.. here now.. sorry i'm.. late everyone.." her light red hair was cut short

Joshua grabbed his backpack like everyone else did, he hugged his mother and father saying "Bye mother, bye father, see you when we get home."

Serenity and Kari hugged their mother and father, Serenity said "Bye mother, byr father, we shall see you soon." Kari piped up and said "Don't worry mother, i'll make sure she dosen't drink strange stuff, or eat strange stuff."

Mina and Tori hugged their parents saying at the same time "We promise we'll look out for each other and the others, they'll be safe with us around."

Veronica hugged felix goobye saying "Bye daddy, i'll miss you a lot, but i'll have Echo tell you when we reach Vault, i promise." Riku shaked Felix's hand saying "Good-bye father, i shall keep an eye on the others and my little sister, i promise."

They all said their last good-byes and left Vale, in hopes to reach Imil.

Joshua, and serenity were in the lead, Veronica and Riku were in the middle, Mina and Tori were at the back with Kari, they fought stray monsters that attacked them until it started to get dark, they were half way to vault, so they set up camp.

(that night...)

Kari and Serenity laughed as they made fun of Alex, Kari said loud enough for all of them to hear "I heard Alex is so weak, a new born kitten could beat him." they all laughed.

Joshua was sitting alone looking into the fire, a single tear slid down his cheek, he whispered to himself "Some Birthday Alexis and me are having, i'll kill alex myself if he's hurt her, Alexis hold on just a bit longer, i promise i'll save you."

Veronica noticed Joshua whisper, she got up and walked over to him, she sat down beside him and said in a soft voice, which was just above a whisper "Don't worry Joshua, Alex will die by our hands, and Alexis will be safe, oh and happy birthday." she kissed his cheek and blushed, she quickly got up and ran away from the group.

Everyone looked in the direction Veronica ran off in, but they didn't follow knowing Veronica wanted to be alone, Riku said "Veronica..." he got up and ran after his little sister.

Everyone was telling stories, but Kari said "Veronica is better at telling stories, and Riku is good at telling and acting, but veronica ran off, and Riku ran after her." her dark blood red eyes sadened, some of her light red hair fell over her eyes.

(with Veronica and Riku...)

Veronica was sitting on a log crying and saying to herself out loudly "Why did i kiss his cheek, god am i stupid." her head was down and some of her golden brown hair was in her face, tears were in her hazel coloured eyes, her shoulders were slumped down wards.

Riku walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her flinch, he sat down beside her saying "Sis, are you ok?" his gold coloured eyes with sliver specks softened, he pulled her into a hug.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his waist, she rested her head in his lap, and cried saying "I was so stupid to think anyone besides daddy and dad loving me.." her green cape was taken off by Riku.

Riku stroked Veronica's hair lovingly, he then said "Veronica, your not stupid. your smart, kind, caring, and are a great cook, like dad (Dad Piers and Daddy Felix), shh don't cry baby sister, and all our friends love you..."

Veronica fell asleep with her head on Riku's lap, her face was stained with tears, she was breathing softly, her eyes were red and a little puffy, meaning she cried herself to sleep.

Riku smiled lightly and kissed her cheek whispering "I love you more then a sister Veronica, but i know we can't be together, even though we're not blood related, sweet dreams my love." he wrapped the cape around her and picked her up bridal style before walking back to camp.

(back at camp...)

Joshua saw Riku carry in a sleeping Veronica, he saw the hate look that Riku was giving him, so he got up and walked over to a place that no one was sitting at, which was away from the warm fire on that chilly night, he layed against the tree and looked up at the sky, he saw a shooting start, so he whispered his wish "I wish for Alexis to be safe from any harm." he noticed the others go to bed so he stayed up on guard duty.

(that morning..)

Everyone woke up to see Joshua still awake and had breakfast made for them, Riku and Veronica looked at Joshua, Riku gave him another hate look, while Veronica gave him a worried look.

Kari got up and walked over to joshua, her dark blood red eyes traced his aqua blue ones, she asked in a caring voice "Joshua, were you up all night on guard duty?"

Joshua's eyes were tired looking, but he still managed to keep them open and alert, he answered her question in a calm tone of voice "Yes, yes i was Kari."

Kari looked at him more, she fiddled with the trimming of the shirt, she then asked "Why did you wake one of us up?" she looked at him confusedly

Joshua watched her, he sighed, answering her next quesion "Kari, i didn't want to bother any of you, you all needed rest so i took the whole nights guard duty."

Serenity walked up and pushed him into a tree and held him there by his collar saying "Are you stupid Joshua?! You need your rest too... what if Alexis were to see you like this? would it make her worry about you? would it make her feel any good knowing her dissappearance is causing you to loose sleep? sometimes i swear you don't have a brain at all.. stop feeling sorry for yourself and beating yourself up because she dissappeared with Alex..."

Joshua looked at Serenity's light red eyes, he then answered "I don't know... yes it would make her worry.. no it wouldn't make her feel good to know that.. your right Serenity, i should stop beating myself up because of it.. come on, lets get moving, so we can make it to Vault get supplies then Goma Cave, when we get to Biliban we're to stock up on as many supplies as we can carry, alright i'll tell you more when we get there, lets go!"

They battled stray monsters but they finall made it to Vault, they got their supplies, and went to the INN where they had trouble deciding on the rooms.

Riku butted in saying "Ok, Serenity and Kari together, Tori and Mina together, me and Veronica together, and Joshua and... oh yeah... Joshua by himself."

They all agreed and got the 4 rooms, they all went to their rooms, but something might happen... (nothing dirty so get ur minds outta the gutter)

(with Kari and Serenity...)

Kari got changed into a blood red silk nightie that just covered her thighs, she was brushing her long light red hair, while looking at herself in the mirror.

Serenity was wearing a light red silk nightie, that just covered her thighs as well, she just finished brushing her long dark blood red hair, she picked up and pillow and slowly and quietly walked up behind Kari and hit her with it, saying "Pillow Fight!!"

Kari was hit in the head with a pillow, she dropped the hair brush and screamed in surprised, she laughed and picked up a pillow as well, saying "Oh Serenity, grow up.." she then hit serenity's butt with the pillow, laughing.

A few minutes later, Serenity and Kari were on the bed tired, they both yawned they looked at each other saying at the same time "Good night sis.." they then fell asleep side by side.

(with Tori and Mina...)

Mina and Tori were plotting something, Mina said "Why not go into their rooms while their asleep and use mind read, play with their minds while they are snoozing, like the saying goes 'You snooze, you loose.'."

Tori nodded, his short blonde hair was neatly brushed, he was wearing purple silk pants and a silk night shirt, his majestic emerald eyes held amusement, he said "Thats true but why not do it in our room? if we go into their room they might catch us, then we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Mina nodded, she had long blonde hair that was in a braid, she was wearing a purple silk nightie that reached her knees, her Violet eyes looked at her twin, she nodded saying "Thats true, besides, our parents gave us these idea's." she laughed along with Tori.

But they fell asleep before they could set their plan into motion, Mina was cuddled into Tori, her head resting against his chest, Tori had his arms wrapped around his sister protectively, they were both breathing softly.

(Riku and Veronica...)

Veronica sat at the window reading quietly, she had removed her stirdy leather boots and gloves, as well as her blue scalf and green cape, her golden brown hair was covering her face, she still had her normal clothes on instead of her nightie.

Riku pulled off his normal clothes and pulled on a pair of blue silk pants, he left the shirt off, his chest was well built from trainning, he walked over to Veronica and asked "Are you going to get changed? or do you want me to change you?"

Veronica looked up at him, she felt a red blush creep it's way onto her cheeks, she looked away saying "I'll get dressed for bed in a few minutes, i sent Echo to daddy to let him know we made it to Vault safely, i know this isn't an easy road, but if we have to take it to save a friend, i would go throught it more then once..."

Riku sat down beside her and nodded, his metallic blue hair was tied up in a low pony tail, his gold eyes along with the silver specks softened, he said "As would i, if it were you taken by Alex, i would have already gone insane, i want you to becareful when we are following this dangerous road."

Veronica got up and nodded, she walked over to her back pack and pulled out her night clothes, she pulled off her normal ones and put on her green silk nightie, it reached just above the knees, she then slipped under the covers saying "Good night Riku, see you in the morning."

Riku walked over and slipped under the covers next to her and held her in a tight embrace, he rested his cheek on her head and said "Good night Veronica.." he kissed her fore head before going to sleep like veronica.

(And Joshua...)

Joshua sat the sol blade down next to the bed, he said to the sol blade "I guess it's just you and me tonight, dosen't bother me, i hope Alexis is safe though..." he pulled off all his clothes and pulled on his blue silk pants, and his yellow silk shirt, he sighed and layed down on the bed, looking up at the celing.

After a little while Joshua heard a cry for help, he quickly got up and grabbed the sol blade and ran out to the cry for help was, when he got there he saw a few bandits that were trying to grab her. The first thing he noticed was her slivery blue hair, and her sparkley blue eyes, she was wearing a silver monks robe, she was also holding a staff.

The girl held out her Crystal rod, blocking the attack from the bandits, she said in a soft scared voice "Leave me alone.." she quiclky dodged an attack from behind, she saw there was 4 of them, but she still stood her ground, only because she couldn't run since they had her surrounded.

Joshua ran up and sliced the Bandits up a bit making them run away, he looked toward the frightened girl, he sheathed his sword asking "Are you alright Miss?"

The girl nodded, she bowed down saying "Thank you very much kind sir for helping me in my time of need, please let me repay you some how.. oh my names Crystal." she got up from the bow and smiled sweetly.

Joshua looked at Crystal, and smiled at her himself, he nodded saying "It's ok, no no you don't have to repay me, i'm just glad your safe, you have a beautiful name, mines Joshua."

The girl known as Crystal yawned, her stomach growled just after she yawned, she blushed from embrassment saying "Well i better get to the INN, i have a long journey ahead, i have to visit mercury lighthouse to see if the sacred weapons safe still, as it was 3000 years ago."

Joshua laughed and grabbed her wrist, he said "You can share my room, and don't worry, i'll get you something to eat as well.. besides i have to travel to Mercury lighthouse as well." he pulled her off to his room, he left the room only to go back with a sandwich.

Crystal was in a pure white silk nightie, her hair was braided, she was sitting on the ground in a meditative state, her sparkley blue eyes were closed.

Joshua walked over to the table and sat the sandwich down, he wated Crystal meditating for 10 mins before disturbing her "Crystal, i got your sandwich."

Crystal opened her eyes, she looked over to Joshua and blushed, she nodded and got to her feet, she walked over and sat down next to Joshua, she said "Thank you for your kindness Joshua, i shall lend you my powers in battle, and my friendship out of battle." she finished eating and layed down under the covers of the bed.

Joshua walked over and slipped under the blanket next to Crystal, he then closed his aqua blue coloured eyes and whispered to Crystal "Good night crystal, sweet dreams.." he then fell asleep, Crystal fell asleep just a few seconds after him.

(the next morning... down stairs...)

Everyone had just finished eating and meeting Crystal, they then set off going north towards Lunpa, but then turning east to Goma cave.

(Goma Cave...)

They then arrived at the entrance of Goma Cave.

Joshua found a path that they had to push a log over, they then climbed up the ladder. Once they were up there, they went east and and found a hole that has a log on the other side of it. They had Kari use the Move Psynergy to pull the log into the hole so they could go over it.

They then went up the ladder and followed the path. Only to find a stump that was coverd in vines. They then had Kari try to move it using the Move Psynergy to move it out of the way. But, it didn't work.

Mina then piped up saying "The vines are stopping Kari from moving it, get rid of the Vines and you should be able to move it with no probelm at all."

Tori walked up to the edge saying "And thats my que, Whirlwind." Tori held his hands out in front of him and created a Whirlwind which blew the vines off, freeing the stump, he then watched Kari use move again, and knock the stump out of the way.

They jumped over to the other side to see the same vines blocking the cave entrance, they looked over to Tori which used another whirlwind, blowing away the vines, they nodded at each other and walked into the cave.

They followed the path north, until they found a log floating up in the water, one at a time they jumped over it. After they crossed they then followed the path south, fighting the random monsters that appeared.

They went down the stairs, then started to go east, they pushed the log that they knew they would run into again. They then headed back to the first path, they went accross the little bit of water and found some stairs leading to the next part of the cave.

That log that they pushed down before made a little platform for them to jump across the water. They then jumped across it and went up the stairs. They then went back across the log and then went up the stairs that was to the north of them.

They then followed the path around until they couldn't anymore, they fought some more monsters that attacked them, They then found a stump in the way.

Serenity, Joshua, Crystal, Riku, Veronica, Mina, and Tori were looking at Kari, Kari sighed and used move, moving the stump out of the way, they all jumped accross it without a drama, they then walked north, they walked up some stairs and accross a bridge, they then walked down another set of stairs, which Serenity complained about, they then walked out of Goma cave, to see it was starting to get dark.

(outside Goma Cave...)

Crystal healed everyone to full strength, saying "If we head east we will find Biliban, it's not far, i've been through it 2 times, then we can rest at the INN." she noticed everyone start to run, she then ran after them.

An hour later when it was dark they made it to Biliban, they walked up into the INN and had the same groups sharing a room, which was no drama's with any of them, they all had hot baths, and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap of last time:

_The owner said "That will be 2500 coins." Piers nodded and handed him the money, and walked out with Alexis, he had sent shade out ahead of him to let Isaac and the others know Alexis was safe, he wondered, was Alexis really kidnapped by Alex, or did she go with him willingly, they were just at the town entrance when an angry certain blue-haired adept teleported in front of them, looking most displeased, his aqua marine eyes drifted from Piers to Alexis._

_He whispered to Alexis "Your not getting away that easily Alexis..." _

(in front of Imil gate...)

Alexis looked at him and held onto Piers arm, her dard blue eyes staring at the blue-haired adept, she noticed him start to walk towards them, he looked very displeased about her holding onto Piers arm, she bit her lip and whimpered under his gaze.

Piers unsheathed his Dragon axe from his back, and stood in a battle position, he said "Alexis, stay behind me, i don't want you to fight, just stay behind me and heal me when i look like i need it." he saw Alexis nod, he turned to the blue haired adept again, waiting.

The blue haired adept unsheathed his waters blade, and said "You shall die Piers, you'll never see your two little children again, or you beloved Felix." he ran towards him attacking him, only for piers to dodge and block most of them.

Alexis healed Piers as best she could, she watched Piers get struck in the chest, tears swelled up in her eyes when she saw the blue-haired adept was about to do the finishing blow, when she shouted "Stop!! please stop Alex, don't hurt him, i'll go with you, just don't hurt him anymore.."

Alex looked over to Alexis, he sheathed his waters blade and walked over to her, he caresed her cheek softly with the back of his hand, he then noticed the tears falling down her cheeks, so he leaned closer and licked them away.

Alexis walked away from Alex and over to Piers, she kneeled down to him and healed him as best she could with the little power she had left, she whispered to him "Piers, when you see my family and friends, please tell them i love them dearly." she got up from where she was kneeling down and walked over to Alex, which teleported back to the top of Mercury light house.

(Mercury lighthouse...)

Alex then threw Alexis onto the floor, he had his usaul face on, except he was ticked off, he said "How dare you run away from me?! your lucky i don't hit you."

Alexis stared at the blue tiles on the floor, her dark blue eyes were vacant looking, as if she were trying to escape into her mind, her face didn't hold any emotion, not even fear for her own life.

Alex saw her eyes were void looking, she then crossed the line, he slapped her accross the cheek saying "Your not leaving, if you do, i'll kill all your loved ones, and toture them slowly and painfully in front of you." he noticed her eyes come back to normal, he smirked and walked out leaving here there.

Alexis looked over the side to see Biliban Cave, and part of Biliban itself, she hugged her legs to her chest and cried whispering "Some Birhday me and Joshua are having, brother, i wish you and our friends the best of luck, i hope you all are safe, please save me soon..." she looked up at the now darkening sky, stars started to appear, she layed down and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: -yawns- 2:45am in the morning, damn, and that took me 3 days to complete this chapter, well i've started to plot this story out more, and i'm sure you all agree it's long enough, and if you don't, screw you, it took me a long time to write it like this, and i made sure to discribe what they did... so G'night... -goes off to bed-

Alexis: Review, and if you read it and not review, the writter of this FanFic will just discontinue it, i'm serious, you can review Anonomasly, can't spell for peanuts lol. well bye... see you all next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5 The frozen waste land of Imil

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own golden sun but I do own the extra characters and the plot so enjoy and let me know why you like it. thank you for your time.

_Re-cap:_

_Crystal healed everyone to full strength, saying "If we head east we will find Biliban, it's not far, i've been through it 2 times, then we can rest at the INN." she noticed everyone start to run, she then ran after them._

_An hour later when it was dark they made it to Biliban, they walked up into the INN and had the same groups sharing a room, which was no drama's with any of them, they all had hot baths, and went to bed._

Chapter 5: The frozen waste land of Imil.

(With Joshua and Crystal... )

Crystal was the first to wake up, she looked over and saw Joshua sleeping soundly, her eyes softened, she may only have been with them for a week now, but she felt like she knew joshua for a life time, she let her long, delicate fingers trace his cheek, she then sighed whispering "I'll bring your sister back Joshua... i promise." she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before getting up and dressed, she told the INN keeper to give Joshua a note before picking up her crystal rod and walks out.

(later that morning... )

Joshua and the others woke up and got dressed before meeting down stairs, joshua and the others noticed they were one short, Joshua walked up to the INN keeper and with asked "Have you seen the girl that we were traveling with?" the INN keeper nodded saying "She is a fine Lass, very fine Indeed, she told me to give you this+/." the INN keeper haned joshua the note and walked off to the back.

Riku sighed saying "What the hell is that girl playing at, she comes with us and leaves when we reach biliban, whats she thinking" he then hit a wall with his bare fist making Veronica worry and hug him, he heard her whisper "shh it's ok, she might have to see something first, she did say she had to check something at mercury lighthouse, something about the mercury blade being a sacred weapon."

Joshua opened the note and started to read it out loud "_Dear Joshua, Riku, Tori, Serenity, Kari, and Mina... I'm sorry to not have told you before but, i am a luna and water adept, but the reason i left your group so early is to save someone very dear to Joshua, i shall fight the kidnapper alone, please wait here for my return, i shall then afterwards take my leave back to my beloved home town, Moonlight, i shall then await until the next year until journeying to Mercury lighthouse again. I thenk you from the bottom of my heart for all you have done for me, i hope that in the next life we meet, i can call you... friend, Sincerely Crystal."_ Joshua had tears in his eyes, he then said out loudly "We're hurrying up our trip to Imil, grab your things and lets go."

They grabbed they're stuff, aoond topped up on their potions and ect. and walked out of Biliban to try and catch up to Crystal which was not too far ahead of them.

Joshua and the gang walked north, fighting random monsters that attacked, but what they saw up ahead of them made them run up faster, they saw Crystal fighting a strong monster, but she was over powered, and knocked unconsious, Joshua ran over and stood in front of Crystal defensively.

Serenity and Kari ran up and looked at each other shouting "TIME FOR OUR COMBO DRAGON FUME!!!" they bother created a dragon fume each. But.. the dragon fumes turned blue. Fire from the Dragon Fume's swirled around Kari and Serenity's bodies, they held their hands out in front, their palms facing the Monster, they pushed the energy from their bodies and at the monster, killing it instantly, Kari and Serenity fell to their knee's breathing hard.

Joshua pulled Crystal into his arms, he let his fingers trace her cheek softly, he placed a hand on her forehead and whispered "Cure." white and yellow sparkles covered Crystal's body, healing her, after he was finished he laid her down gentally, he heard Riku say "That girl is a pain and is nothing but trouble i tell you what." Joshua couldn't stop himself from getting up and punching Riku in the face.

Riku moved but not soon enough, he was punched in the cheek, he lost his footing and fell to the ground, he looked up at joshua asking "oww, what was that for?"

Joshua stayed quiet, Veronica looked at Riku and shook her head saying "You insulted his friend Riku, and i agree with what he did to handle the situation, but if it were serenity, well, she would live up to her element, and if it werethe two jupiter adepts, they wouldn't get you now, but they would get you in a series of pranks, they are jupiter adepts after all."

Riku sighed in defeat and walked over to tree, he then leaned against it, his eyes watching the others as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

(an hour later...)

Crystal slowly opened her eyes, just to be met with a pair of aqua blue ones, she smiled faintly saying "I see you and your friends don't listen to me."

Joshua laughed and nodded saying "Yeah, but if we listened you would have been killed by that monster, so it's a lucky thing me and the others didn't listen, right Crystal?"

Crystal laughed along with him and smiled saying "Thank Luna and the elements that you didn't listen to my letter, or i would hve been a meal for the monsters, creepy thought huh?"

They all nodded and said at once "Time to move." they all laughed and went on their way.

(10 minutes later... in front of Biliban Cave...)

They all stopped at the entrance they noticed it was around lunch timethey all pulled out some bread and ate it, they nodded at each other and walked into Biliban Cave.

They looked around and saw they had to go north, so they walked north until they saw two paths, one leading to the north still, and the other leading west, Joshua said "I say west." Riku then voted by saying "I say west too." the others agreed by saying west so they all headed west, they folloed the west path for a while they saw a path going east so they took it, they walked through a door and got to the next area, they followed the path around before coming to the exit, they nodded at each other and walked out, only to see it starting to snow.

Joshua and the others looked up in awe, Kari and serenity shivered saying at the same time "Sooner we get to Imil the better." everyone looked at them and laughed.

Joshua and the others walked and followed the path all the way around until they came to a bridge, so one at a time they crossed the bridge, first it was Joshua, then it was Crystal, Serenity, Kari, Veronica, Tori, Mina, and Riku.

Once on the other side they started talking, Riku said out loudly "This place is nothing but a frozen wasteland, how can anything, let alone anyone live in this coldness."

The others agreed, but Joshua too busy thinking of ways to kill Alex that he wasn't paying attention, he was thinking "_I think i'll slice his throat, a clean and deadly cut, kill him instantly, but then again he did take my sister from me so i think something more agressive and sadistic fits the job nicely."_ Joshua had a nice smile on his lips.

Tori laughed saying "Why not disect him? rip out his body parts while he's still alive, that would fit the agressive and sadistic profile nicely Joshua." this made Joshua jump a bit.

Joshua looked at Tori confusedly, he asked "What do you mean Tori? and why did you suggest that? it seems a bit scarey for the girls, so i was thinking about breaking every bone in his body, starting with his toes and fingers, then i would-" he saw tori wave his arms in front saying "Hey hey, don't tell me now, wait until we get to Alex first, they show me, plus i don't wanna get nightmares and Mina read my mind then you get in trouble."

Joshua nodded they continued to walk until they reached a town, they noticed no one was outside so they walked into the INN.

They got the four rooms and got into their groups, Joshua and Crystal were the first one's to g up stairs, Tori and Mina were the Second one's to go, Serenity and Kari were the last one's to go upstairs, leaving Riku and Veronica down stairs.

(with Riku and Veronica...)

Riku sat back in the chair and sighed as he looked out the window to the big lighthouse that could be seen, he said to Veronica "Well tomorrow's the big day, we gotta face Alex tomorrow, hopefully we're not too late."

Veronica nodded saying softly while leaning back in the chair "I know, i hope Alexis is ok, hope we're not too late to save her." she moved some of her golden brown hair out of her hazel green eyes.

Riku and Veronica didn't notice a young man walk up to them.

The young man said "Veronica? Riku? what are you two doing here? and where's shade? where's the others? and why on earth did they let you come here?" he looked at each one as they jumped in surprise.

Riku blinked and looked at the young man more, he gasped whe he realized who it was "Dad? Dad is that you? why are you here?" Riku looked so confused, like a puppy that was kicked by it's master for no reason what so ever.

Veronica stood up fast and said "Dad, we're here to save Alexis, Shade was with us but then he dissappeared in the middle of a battle, others are back in Vale, and the reason they let us come is because the Wise One said for them to let us." she hugged Piers tightly.

Piers nodded understandingly, he hugged Veronica back saying "Becareful, Alex is stronger then he was all those years ago, i battled him a day or so ago and got beat after a little while, he was about to kill me until Alexis said she would go with him, she healed me with the last bit of power she had left and walked over to Alex which looked smug, and they teleported away, i wasn't able to save her, i'm sorry kids."

They shook their head, after talking they all went upstairs and went to bed, so that they would have enough strength to fight Alex tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap of last time:

_Alex saw her eyes were void looking, she then crossed the line, he slapped her accross the cheek saying "Your not leaving, if you do, i'll kill all your loved ones, and toture them slowly and painfully in front of you." he noticed her eyes come back to normal, he smirked and walked out leaving her there._

_Alexis looked over the side to see Biliban Cave, and part of Biliban itself, she hugged her legs to her chest and cried whispering "Some Birthday me and Joshua are having, brother, i wish you and our friends the best of luck, i hope you all are safe, please save me soon..." she looked up at the now darkening sky, stars started to appear, she layed down and went to sleep._

(The next morning... on top of Mercury lighthouse...)

Alexis woke up fast, and shot straight up breathing fast, whispering to herself "It was just a dream..." she looked at the now rising sun, the sky was painted with a lovely sunrise, that made her forget about the bad dream, she winced as she touched her cheek where Alex had slapped her before, she whispered to herself "It still hurts." she didn't even noticed Alex walk in.

Alex walked in with a smirk on his face, he said in a cold tone of voice "Your friends are at Imil, they should be arriving here tomorrow Alexis, what will you do? will you let me kill them?"

Alexis turned and stood up fast, her eyes holding nothing but anger and hatered for the blue-haired Mercurian, she said in a sarcastic tone of voice "really? i didn't notice." this earned her another slap accross the same cheek making her fall to the ground, she held onto the cheek while blinking away some tears that threatened to fall.

Alex sighed saying "Why must you be such a pain, do you like being hit? well anyway i'm going to kill your brother for having the other half of the golden sun and you.. you will be the first person to witness it, my true power."

Alexis got to her feet, her eyes still on the floor, she said "You will never claim the golden sun Alex, my brother has a pure heart, the wise one trusted it upon my dad, and my dad trusted it to joshua, the Venus adepts in my family are stronger then you will ever be, while you desire power, my brother desires peace, you will never have a chance in gaining the golden sun, i will make sure of it, as a guardian of mercury, you shall not win." she placed a hand on the mercury blades hilt, and quickly unsheathed it, standing in a battle position, her eyes held an unknown emotion, they were darker then before, water started to gather around her,

Alex smirked saying "Nice little speech, let the games begin, but tell me, will you be able to last until your brother gets here?" he then unsheathed his water's blade, and took a battle position as well.

Alexis ran forward and shouted out "I'll kill you!!" the water formed angel wings on her back, and her hair swayed all over the place giving her an angelic look. ("My immortal" is the song playing in the backround as battle music heh heh, love that song)

Alex stood his ground as Alexis attacked, he dodged every blow, just to hit her with his sword in the side making her fall back, but what stunned him was when she got up she let a little smirk settle on her lips, he asked "What are you up to Alexis?"

Alexis regained her stance while smirking, she heard his question, and answered truthfully "I am up to a lot of things Alex, like the lash pebble, and a few other things i was able to get from my family and friends over the years, and i think i have you right where i want you Alex."

Alex looked at her and smirked himself "Oh come on, you think a little brat like you can defeat me, i have half of the golden sun, i can crush you, why not beg for your life, i might even forget this little incident, but continue, and you will be fighting non-stop without a rest."

Alexis thought "_There is no way i am begging... __But you heard him, he has half of the golden sun...__ i guess i have no choice..."_ she lowered her head, and dropped the mercury blade in front of her, she got on her hands and knee's saying "Please forgive this lowly adept lord Alex, i am begging for you to spare my life."

Alex placed his waters blade in it's sheath saying "Alright, i shall let you live, and the lord isn't needed since you are going to be my queen, we shall rule weyard together, no one shall stop us, you will carry my heir, starting from when i lay my seed in you." he walked over and lifted her chin up, kissing her lips softly, he whispered "Starting from right now..."

Alexis went wide-eyed from when she heard this, she felt like she was going to be sick, she thought "_What the heck does he mean by lay his seed in me? __not sure, but by the look in his eye's your gonna find out in a few minutes...__ oh fudgekins."_

Alex grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head gentally, but tight enough to hold her down, he saw her eyes held confusion, he laughed softly whispering in her ear "Your so cute when your confused." he then forced himself on her, impregnating her with his seed, he left a little while ago, leaving her there curled up in a ball crying.

Alexis choked on her tears saying to herself "Why.. why did he do that to me.. i'm still under age.. please come soon brother, i need you to protect me, i'm so scared without you here." she hugged herself tighter, she was laying in that same spot until she cried herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: I'm sorry for the late updates, my computer that i write my stories on crashed, more then 100 stories lost, lucky i saved a few to my USB port or i would have been in a big pickle, i have to re-do all those stories, more then 50 of them were golden sun ones that i wrote out of boredom, but i'm lucky my dad said he could fix it so i have them all back again, i love dad so much now, XD. i think i'll be ending it soon, but only to start one that follows, meh who knows... well see ya next chapter


	6. Chapter 6 The Elemental Guardians Arise

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own golden sun but I do own the extra characters and the plot so enjoy and let me know why you like it. thank you for your time.

_Re-cap:_

_Piers nodded understandingly, he hugged Veronica back saying "Becareful, Alex is stronger then he was all those years ago, i battled him a day or so ago and got beat after a little while, he was about to kill me until Alexis said she would go with him, she healed me with the last bit of power she had left and walked over to Alex which looked smug, and they teleported away, i wasn't able to save her, i'm sorry kids."_

_They shook their head, after talking they all went upstairs and went to bed, so that they would have enough strength to fight Alex tomorrow._

Chapter 6: The Elemental Guardians Arise

They all woke up early due to joshua's scream, Tori and Mina were as white as ghosts, Crystal, Riku, Veronica, Piers, Serenity, and Kari looked at each other and walked over to the fire to warm up, leaving Joshua, Tori, and Mina by themselves.

Joshua looked at the twin Jupiter adepts asking "Whats wrong Tori? whats wrong Mina? you both look like you saw something terrible." joshua leaned back trying to forget the nightmare he had.

The twin Adepts looked at each other before looking at Joshua, Mina said "Joshua, you know how me and Tori are Jupiter adepts, we can see into the future and uh..." Mina looked at Tori for help, tori nodded and continued what Mina was gonna say "Well, we saw something that could have happened to Alexis..." Tori didn't have time to finish due to the fact Joshua had already run out with his blade, they looked at each other and shrugged, grabbing their weapons and running after joshua.

Joshua ran through the snowy feilds to Mercury lighthouse, he made it to the stairs, he turned around only to see Tori and Mina run up panting, joshua said "Tori? Mina? you came to help me?"

The twin jupiter adepts nodded mina said "We're in this together..." Tori nodded as well saying "Besides, we know a few things you don't, and it might help if we were with you."

Joshua smiled and hugged the two jupiter adepts tightly saying "Thanks Tori, thanks Mina, it means a lot to me that you guys followed, well lets go kick some Alex butt." all three of them cheered and walked up the stairs.

They walked through the lighthouse, and up to the Beacon, they saw the swirling colours of white and blue, they looked around and saw no one was there but them.

Joshua looked around and saw nothing, he looked over to Tori and Mina asking "What the heck is going on? isn't Alex and my sister ment to be up here?"

The jumpiter adepts nodded, Mina walked over to a small patch of dried up blood, she kneeled down and examined it saying "This blood is Alexis's, and it's only a few hours old, like 3 to 4 hours if that." Tori nodded saying "Then he's not that far away, Alexis is hurt so..." he was cut off by Mina saying "He might be any where in weyard since he can teleport."

A blue haired mercury adept walked out from behind the beacon "Or i am right here." he was holding a bare Alexis in his arms, Alexis's skin was pale white, her lips were blue and shivering.

Joshua looked at Alex and saw the state Alexis was in, his eyes narrowed in anger, he said through grinted teeth "You! I'll kill you for taking my sister, and hurting her, she's bare and shivering, your heartless, i'll kill you and save my sister."

Alex yawned saying "Is that all you have to say? sheesh talk about a one noted guy, and don't worry, she'll be fine, i found her like this when i came back, and i just picked her up, i have been looking after her well." he placed a blanket around Alexis and layed her gentally against the wall.

Joshua got angrier he unsheathed his Sol blade and got into a battle stance, he said "Your shall die, i'll make sure your dead, then throw you off of gaia falls just to make sure you don't come back."

Alex sighed and withdrew his water's blade getting into a battle position, he said "Why not just hand over the golden sun, and maybe i will let you live, if not i'll kill you."

An hour went by, Joshua had a fair few cuts a bruises, the two jupiter adepts were hurt seriously and holding each other up, but Alex was still un hurt.

The two jupiter adepts said at the same time "We don't want to die, not now, we have so much we wanna do, we promised our parents we would come back." they started to glow purple, they both fell down unconcious, making joshua worry.

(inside Mina and Tori's head...)

_Mina and Tori were standing side by side, they looked around and saw the place looked familar, but they had never been there before, they then noticed two figures with wings appear._

_One of the figures was a girl with long salt and pepper blonde hair, her eyes were a soft violet colour, she was wearing a white robe with a purple sash, she was holding a purple sword, her lips were a sparkley purple, she was wearing purple combat boots, her hair was up in a high pony tail with two long bits flowing down the side of her face._

_The other one was a boy, with short salt and pepper blonde coloured hair, his eyes were a soft emerald green, he was wearing a pair of marron cargo pants and a long sleeved purple shirt with a purple sash at the waist, he was holding a purple staff, his face looked that of a child, he was the first to speak "Tori, Mina, we have been waiting for you, for such a long time now."_

_Tori and Mina looked at each other and then back at the two figures, Tori asked "Who are you?" Mina then finished by asking "What are you?"_

_The two figures laughed, the boy said "We are the God and Goddess of Jupiter, it's time for you two to awaken again to your destiny, as shall the others."_

_The goddess of jupiter said "You both are decendants of the people of Anemos, they are known for their jupiter abilities, and prediction's of the future, although you saw the guardians awaken in your dreams, there fore you saw what the outcome would be..." she was stopped by the god of jupiter raising his hand_

_The god of jupiter smiled like a child saying "Enough __Neimi, they will know when the time comes, besides it's been over 1000 years since the last time they awoke, once their spirits awaken they will know what to do."_

_Neimi rolled her eyes, and sighed saying "Your one to talk Lute, you never believed Alex was back until Selena said, you only believed her cause you like her."_

_Tori and Mina went un-noticed for a little while until they said "Uh.. what are you talking about? what do you mean about Alex is back?"_

_Meimi and lute looked at Tori and Mina saying at the same time "All will be revealed in memories when your guardian spirits awaken, which should be in a few seconds, so yeah, take these weapons and use them against Alex." Neimi haned Mina the sword, and Lute handed Tori the staff, lute said as he handed Tori the staff "Good luck, and make sure to use a shine plasma for me, i always get left outta the fun."_

_Tori and Mina nodded, purple and white wings appear on their backs, but they weren't feathery wings, no they wings made out of pure jupiter psynergy, they're eyes went purple with no pupils, they slowly drifted from their mind back to reality_

(Outside Tori and Mina's head...)

The twin Jupiter adepts slowly woke up and got to their feet, fully healed, they noticed Alex was about to do the finishing blow on joshua when Tori and Mina shouted at the same time "Not so fast Alex! your going to face us jupiter adepts again!" they picked up their weapons, Tori picked up his staff and Mina picked up her sword, pure Jupiter enegry was drawn to them from jupiter lighthouse.

Alex smirked saying "This is gonna be easy, not like those damn guardians that i faced 1000 years ago." his features started to change, he got taller, and his eyes gained a bit more of a blue tint, and his hair got longer but still the same colour, his clothes changed from their normal look to a long sleeved dark blue shirt, a mercurian armour appeared on his top half, and long white pants replaced his purple ones, he got into a battle position.

((sorry to cut that part but i have to go to the INN with the others, and yeah you'll see why))

(With the others...)

Crystal was sitting beside Piers, she started to have a little trouble breathing, soon after she started gasping for breaths, her body was on the floor, her body was glowing a crystal colour.

Piers kneeled down to her side asking her worriedly "Crystal, Whats wrong? whats happening?" he heard her gasp out before loosing conciousness "It's starting..."

(in crystals mind...)

_Crystal opened her eyes again only to see she was on water, but the strangest thing was she wasn't falling into it, she was laying on it like it was really floor, her slivery blue hair was cascading over her shoulders, she saw the water reflecting some light of the moon, making it all sparkle, she said in a soft voice "Where am i?"_

_A young girl appeared, she had pure white wings made out of feathers, moonlight bounced off them making it seem like they were glowing, she had soft silver and white hair, she was wearing a soft silver and baby blue dress that stopped above the knee, a silver sash was tied around her waist, her eyes were a crystal blue colour, and she was holding a blade, the blade was pure white, and the handle was silver, ingraved on the sword was 'Moonlight shall forever shine' the figure said "Crystal.. i have waited for you, for such a long time now..."_

_Crystal looked at the figure, and got up into a standing position, her eyes looked at the young girls apperance, she asked in a soft yet demanding voice "Who are you? what are you? where are we?"_

_The young girl kneeled down and touched the waters surface, making the water's rippling rings, her crystal eyes held no pupils meaning she was blind, she looked up to Crystal and smiled softly saying "I am the moon Goddess Luna, i am the goddess of the night, making the moon shine, and we are in my kingdom, it's all not so pretty now that Lord Alexander is back."_

_Crystal watched the moon goddess carefully asking "What do you mean by lord Alexander coming back? i'm so confused, please explain Goddess Luna." she kneeled down next to her and watched the rippling water rings get bigger and bigger until they dissappeared._

_The moon goddess sighed, she moved some of her long silver and white hair out from her face, she said "Lord Alexander was to be one of us, but when he was to be banished he dissappeared, 3000 years ago, guardian souls were made in very special adepts, they found him and faced him in one last battle, the guardians came out victorious and made these elemental weapons to help the future guardians fight Lord Alexander once more, please Guardian of the moon, i beg of you, make the moon shine with happiness once more." she bowed her head holding out the luna's blade for Crystal to take._

_Crystal took the blade and said "Moonlight shall forever shine... no matter the cost." she then closed her eyes, her body glowed a faint crystal colour before dissappearing she heard the moon goddess say "Good luck my friend..."_

(outside of Crystal's mind...)

Piers pulled Crystal into his arms he said in a worried voice "Whats happening to the others? they just suddenlly dropped unconcious for no reason what so ever."

Crystal looked up into piers golden coloured eyes, she smiled sadly saying "As i said before, It's starting..." she looked over to the others bodies, her eyes hed one emotion, and it was fear... fear for what the future would bring.

Piers shook her a little too roughly, more roughly then he wanted to, he then noticed it when he saw her head move back and forward like a rag doll, he gentally let her go saying "Whats starting Crystal?"

Crystal slowly got up and picked up the Luna's blade saying "The elemental guardians shall re-awaken to defeat Lord Alexander once again, there are somethings i don't know either, and i do have my own questions as well."

(in Riku's mind...)

_Riku slowly opened his eyes and groaned out in pain, when his vision came back he noticed he wasn't at the INN no more, he slowly got up into a sitting position saying "Oww my head... where am i anyway?"_

_An young man in his early 20's appeared, he had short blue hair, and light caramel brown eyes, wings made of water, he had a staff in his right hand, his clothes were lue (the same fashion as alex but blue), he had a sad smile on his face, he said "Welcome to my water kingdom, i am the mercury God, but my friends call me Ephraim."_

_Riku got up fast and bowed saying "I'm not worthy to be in your presence God of mercury, i am but a lowly mercury clan member." _

_Ephraim frowned, he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder saying "You are worthy Riku... maybe it is i who is not worthy to be in your presence." he smiled softly, his caramel eyes brown eyes were softened at the younger boy_

_Riku got up from bowing and looked into Ephraims caramel brown eyes, he blushed a little and turned his head away saying "Ephraim..." he was silenced with a finger to his lips_

_Ephraim removed his finger slowly saying "I'm sorry but i'm here on business, not on a pleasure visit, plus Artur would have my head for thinking about another man."_

_Riku nodded, he smiled softly at the mercury god, but then frowned asking "And would this business have anything to do with Alexis and Alex?" he saw Ephraim nod_

_Ephraim looked away, his caramel brown eyes closed, he said "I'm sorry to say but Alex has impregnated Alexis with his foul seed, history is cursed to repeat itself like it did 3000 years ago, i don't have much time the others and me are having a meeting, but take the Mercury staff it shall help you on the path to defeating Alex once again." he held out the staff out ready for Riku to take_

_Riku looked at the staff then to Ephraim, he placed his hands on the staff, a power surged through his body, he gained wings made of water, he said in a different voice "It has been a long time since i held this in my grasp.. i assume for me to hold it once more is because Lord Alexander is alive again?"_

_Ephraim turned back to face him, he had a smile on his lips he said "Guardian of Mercury, it has been a long time, yes i am sorry to say Lord Alexander is Alive once again, he has impregnated Alexis, the protector of Mercury."_

_Riku's eyes turned angry, his breathing could be heard, he said "Alexis... this boy loves the girl, and i feel his anger, alright i shall dispose of Lord Alexander with the other Guardians when they awaken, make sure to tell Artur i said hello." he saw Ephraim nod, he smiled and dissappeared after hearing "Becareful my friend..."_

(outside Riku's head...)

Riku woke up, he had the Mercury staff in his right hand, he hauled himself up into a sitting position saying "Alex has impregnated Alexis... thats what the two jupiter adepts saw last night."

Crystal and Piers looked over at Riku, Piers was shocked but Crystal sighed saying "I know, Lord Alexander shall pay, should he not? we are the Guardians of the elements, and we shall banish him once more." Crystal and Riku nodded at each other and looked at the last three guardians that were yet to be awakened, they sat down and waited for them.

(in Serenity and Kari's mind...)

_Serenity and Kari didn't wake up, they were laying on the ground, but couldn't move or wake up for some reason, serenity's dark red hair was in her face but for once it didn't bother her, Kari's light red hair was short since she cut it while they were on their way to Imil, boy did she regret it, because it was cold and plus her mum would kill her for cutting it short (A.k.a Jenna)._

_Two young men appeared and looked at Kari and Serenity, their eyes went wide, one ran to Serenity's side and the other one ran to Kari's side._

_The one at Serenity's side had short blood red hair, he was wearing a white shirt with red pants, and brown boots, his eyes were blue, he pulled her into his arms saying "Serenity, serenity wake up." his sweet voice awoke her straight away, when she saw him she blushed._

_The one at Kari's side had short light red hair, his eyes were also blue, he was wearing red pants and a white shirt with a gold trimming, he had the sword at his side, as his friend had the staff, he had black boots on, he pulled kari's body to his own saying "Kari my sleeping beauty wake up." Kari's eyes slowly opened only to be met with blue ones, she blushed._

_Serenity got up and streached, she noticed her clothes were a bit off, instead of her normal clothes she was wearing a red dress that ended above the knee, it was frilly and had gold coloured ribbons coming from it, and her shoes were like ballet ones but red with gold ribbons, her lips were coated with red lip gloss, wings of fire appear on her back, she said "I assume Lord Alexander is back my lord?"_

_Kari's clothes changed to that of a warrier princess, a light peach coloured skirt that ended above the knee, a dark red short sleeved shirt appeared on her, her shoes turned to dark red boots that ended just over the knee, a pair of red finferless gloves appeared on her hands, a gold breast plate appeared over her chest and shoulders, and attacked to it was a golden coloured cape (much like Eirika's on Fire emblem), and a pair of fire wings appear but ther're not burning the cape, she said "Lord Kirin, Lord Eric, i am honoured to see you again." she bowed formally._

_Lord Kirin said as he let her go "Lord Alexander has returned my faithful Guardians, we give you these sacred elemental weapons that were made by the guardians before you." he handed Kari the sword and smiled , he kissed her lips soft saying "Me and Eric will watch over you, if you are almost defeated, me and the others shall step in and help you." _

_Serenity nodded as the staff was handed to her, she blushed when Eric kissed her lips, she said "We will do our best, as guardians of Mars." she bowed along with Kari, she heard Eric say "The baby within Alexis's womb is fast growing, it shall birth soon." Serenity and Kari nodded before dissappearing._

(outside Serenity and Kari's mind...)

Serenity woke up wearing the same things that had appeared on her in the dream, even the staff was in her hand glowing a pale red colour, serenity said as she got up "We have to hurry, the baby will birth soon and in the presence of Alex, if he finds the baby birthing soon all hope shall be lost for the world, the baby will take Alex's power and become stronger then any of us or our parents have faced."

Kari got to her feet and sheathed her sword at her side, she looked over at Veronica which was the last one in the deep coma-like sleep, she said "As soon as the guardian of Venus awakens we shall hurry to Mercury lightuouse." they all nodded and sat down, waiting for the last Elemental guardian to awaken.

(In veronica's mind...)

_Veronica looked around, she saw trees and a lake in the middle, she walked over to the water and kneeled down to it, she pulled off her leather gloves and dipped her hands in, she then splashed her face to cool down, she said "This place seems familar to me, i just can't quite put my finger on it."_

_A young man that looked about 18 appeared behind her, he had short brown hair, and azure coloured eyes, he was wearing a silver plate of armour with yellow topaz jewels in the sholders, a green coloured cape was clipped to the armour, he had fingerless leather gloves on, and a sword was clipped at his side, he said "Hello, it's been a long time since i had a visitor here in my kingdom." he kneeled down next to her and touched the water with his fingers_

_Veronica looked at the man, her eyes opened wide in shock, she said "Lord... Lord Wil, it's been such a long time since i saw you." her clothes changed to a short green dress that ended just above the knees, her boots turned black, she bowed to him and stayed like that until he told her to get up._

_Wil looked at her and smiled softly saying "Your as beautiful as i remember, now i have to make it quick, i'm late for a meeting with the other Gods and goddesses." he handed her the Earth's blade and smiled before dissappearing._

_Veronica smiled saying "As the guardian of venus i shall succeed, no matter the cost." she closed her eyes and concerntrated making herself appear back in the real world._

(Outside Veronica's mind...)

The others saw veronica awaken, they ran over to her side saying "We have to hurry to mercury lighthouse, Joshua and the twin guardians need our help. they all got up and started to run to mercury lighthouse.

(at mercury light house... with Joshua and the others...)

Alexis opened her deep blue eyes just to see joshua and the twin adepts, she grabbed hold of the mercury's blade and whispered "I call upon the powers of mercury, please aid me in this battle." a blue dress appeared on her, and her hair was flowing wildly from side to side, wings of water appeared on her back, she got to her feet to notice her stomach bigger.

Joshua got to his feet after being knocked down, he wiped some blood from his lip, he heard Alex say "Why not give up? you lost, i hold the power of the golden sun within my grasp, and the lovely Alexis, and my soon to be child." Joshua saw Alexis and went wide eyed, he whispered "Alexis..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: hey everyone, this story should be ending in 1 or 2 chapters time, and i wish you people would just review instead of just reading it and not reviewing, I guess this will be the last chapter you read until i get at least 1 or 2 new reviews, and this time i mean it, i will not put up the new chapters until i get 1 or 2 new reviews, see you all next chapter or if i don't get 1 or 2 new reviews i won't so click that review button or just PM me and review that way, bye


	7. Chapter 7 Death of the Mercurian Goddess

Ash: Oh wow.. its been years since i updated this fanfic! I'm really sorry for this, i forgot about this story.. But i will end the suspense! Hopefully.. I lost my plot for this story.. But.. I have planned a new series, involving her child.. . Not telling if its a boy or girl.. xD you have to read it to find out! So lets end your suspense. Theres 8 chapters though.. But the battle will end in this chapter.

...

One Girls Destiny

Chapter 7: Death of the Mercurian Goddess

Alex had dodged most of the twin adepts attacks, but he was still stronger then them, he laughed, saying "Really now.. Just give up and I will make your death quick and painless." Tori laughed and turned to his sister, saying "Did you hear that Mina?" Mina giggled and nodded, saying "I did.. Guess he doesn't know yet huh?"

"You two are a thorn in my side!" He was about to attack when he saw the others run in, Piers ran to Joshua which was just standing there leaning on the sol blade, his was apparently unconcious. Piers was thrown back a few feet by an unseen force around him, he then said "Joshua!"

~In Joshua's dream...~

_Joshua slowly awoke, he muttered "Ah.. My head.." He pushed his battered body up from the ground, he looked around. Yet it all seemed so dark, he called out "Hello? Is anyone there?" his eyes scanned the lay out of the dark trees, it looked to be night time, and yet, he remembered being on top of Mercury lighthouse, he then heard a soft chuckle, he raised his sol blade, saying "Alex! Show yourself!"_

_"I am not Lord Alexander.." A lone woman stepped into sight, she then said "Hi! I'm the goddess of Venus.. And creator of the elemental weapons for the guardians, My names Solarin.. As others might call me Solious." She had long cascading golden hair, and was wearing a flower crown, her eyes were a soft hazel green, she wore a long white dress, and a staff made of wood in her hands which had plants growing through it._

_His eyes just stared at the lone woman, he knelt down, saying "Mi'lady!" Solarin just laughed and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him, she said "Please Joshua.. You must awaken the Guardian of Venus inside your heart, for you are the only one left to fully awaken your powers. Just as i was so long ago." He felt her pull him into her arms, his head rested against her chest, she stroked her pale hand through his hair, saying "Joshua.. Your friends need you.. Your sister needs you!"_

_A golden light shone around him, his eyes turned black, he then said "Sol.. Solarin.." She nodded, tears fell down her cheek, she whispered "I'm here.. I'll always be here for you.. Joshua.." He nodded and stood up, his wounds healed, he then said "Thank you.. For waking me from my slumber." He then faded away, she nodded and held her hands to her chest, whispering "May the Elements shine upon you and lead you to victory."_

~outside his dream...~

Alexis cried holding her stomach, her water just broke and she was leaning against the wall, panting and crying out in pain. Piers and Crystal ran over to Alexis, but were thrown back by Alex, he said "No one goes near her! Or my future son!" Alexis screamed and after a few moments, a baby was born, she was holding a little baby girl, she cried softly, looking at the baby in her arms, she said "A beautiful.. baby girl.."

"A.. A girl! You stupid little.. You gave me a girl for an heir!" Alex was furious, he threw Mina into her twin, before lashing out and was about to kill the baby and Alexis, saying "Die!" blood splattered over Alexis and her daughter, she looked up, her eyes widened, she whispered "S.. Selena.. Selena!"

Selena stared at Alex, as the sword was plunged into her chest, her eyes were wide as she saw the blood dripping down the sword, she kicked Alex away and landed on the ground, she was whispering "Alexis.. Your the chosen one.. to become the new goddess.. Your daughter.. Will become the saviour.. or the nightmare of weyard.." the blood pooled around her body, as she began to fade away, her life turning to little crystals that floated upwards before disappearing into thin air.

Alexis laid her daughter in a blue silken blanket made from water silk, she crawled to Selena and held her against her chest, until she was fully gone, she stood up and turned to Alex, her eyes held tears, but she had a look of anger, water circled around her, she picked up the baby, and walked over to Piers, she nodded and he took the baby, she whispered "Her name.. Shall be Eris." She turned her back and just as Alex was about to hit her, she moved her hand swiftly to block the attack with the mercury blade, the clang of metal against metal rang through the Mercury lighthouse.

Piers stood back, holding Eris in his arms, gently rocking her, he then saw Joshua grow golden wings, he then said "The new generation have such lovely tricks to show off." Eris was asleep in his arms, breathing softly as the clangs of metal hit each other time after time, the ringing could be heard from Imil as people stopped what they were doing and stared up at the lighthouse, seeing the psynergy casted.

Alex began to tire slightly, he smirked and then said "On the contray, You are not an embarrasment to the mercury clan, Alexis. A worthy opponet for me, yet i believe it is time to stop playing a human Mercury adept." His figure transformed into that of a god, marked by scars for his wrongful doings. He then said "Let us begin."

"... You will die Alexander!" Alexis charged forward, making several wounds to Alex, But Eris cried loudly, which distracted Alexis for a few moments, but it was long enough for her enemy, Alexander to stab his sword through her stomach, but she took advantage of this and stabbed him through the neck, everyone stood there staring at what was unfolding, Alexis pulled her sword out and smirked as blood dripped from her mouth, she then murmered as she watched him fall "I won't.. Allow you to hurt... anymore innocents.." his sword slipped out from her stomach, she fell to one knee, she then said "Brother.. Finish him.. send him to hell."

Joshua's eyes opened, a gold aura circled his sol blade, as he walked towards the body of Alexander, he then said "As the leader of the elemental guardians.. I shall deliver the punishment of your wrong doings. the punishment shall be death!" he brought his sword up above Alexanders heart, and the sword then glowed red as he brought it down on the fallen god. Black crystals began to form, from Alexanders body, until he dissappeared.

Alexis fell to her knees, and pulled the sword from her stomach, her wound slowly healing by itself. She looked to her brother, her eyes filled with tears as she just stared at him, she watched as he walked towards her, she then said "Joshua.. I.." he knelt down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering in her ear "Sister.. I.. I thought i lost you.." She shook her head, saying "No brother.. You never lost me. My heart prayed to mercury for you to come.." she held onto him crying.

Piers looked down at Eris, and then back at Alexis, saying "This will be hard to explain to the others.." the little girl just yawned and snuggled herself against Piers chest, Mina walked over to Piers, saying "Aww! So cute.. May you have a lucky life! Like me and Tori."

Alexis smiled sadly, saying "Its my time.. I must go.." She pulled away from Joshua, and turned her back to him, wings of water appeared on her back, she then said "Tell mommy.. and daddy.. I love them so much.. and i'll be the brightest star in the sky.. I'll watch over you all.."

Joshua shook his head, saying "N.. No! Alexis! Don't go!" He ran towards her, and gripped onto her dress, which shattered in his hands, she had dissappeared, he fell to his knees, saying "Sh.. Shes gone.. Shes gone! DAMN IT!" he slammed his fists against the battle ground, tears slid down his cheeks, he then said "It was all for nothing... DAMN IT! DAMN YOU ALEX!"

...

Ash: Well thats it for this chapter.. After a few years.. I finally updated this story! HURRAY! lol I.. Just really haven't felt the writing spirit inside me for a while.. -sigh- I even lost my plot for the story.. New laptop too.. so i lost most of my stories.. 16 chapters for 'Goddess of elements' gone.. all gone! It sucks.. Well theres one more chapter! Before I work on other stories, unless i'm playing a game.

I would like to thank the people that 'ACTUALLY' read and reviewed afterwards! They helped me better the story.. into a better plot line for the new one, involving her daughter! Eris.. The savior or the nightmare of weyard. Ooooh scary..

And also i am sorry it took me so long to post this!


End file.
